Kerstmis
Kerstmis (veelal zo aangeduid door katholieken), Kerst(feest) (veelal zo aangeduid door protestanten) of het geboortefeest van de Heer is een belangrijk christelijk feest in het kerkelijk jaar. Met Kerstmis wordt door christenen de geboorte van Jezus-Christus gevierd. De evangeliën van Lucas en Matteüs beschrijven de geboorte van Jezus. Vooral Lucas geeft brede aandacht aan de geboorte van Jezus in Bethlehem. Het kerstfeest wordt in de westers-christelijke wereld en in sommige Kerken van het Oosters christendom gevierd op 25 december. In die Oosterse kerken die de Juliaanse kalender gebruiken voor de liturgische kalender (zoals de Russisch-orthodoxe Kerk), wordt het 13 dagen later gevierd. In veel streken zijn er tevens speciale vieringen op de avond ervoor (kerstavond, middernachtsmis) en/of op de dag erna. In West-Europa wordt 25 december als Eerste Kerstdag en 26 december als Tweede Kerstdag beschouwd. Het feest is in grote delen van de Westerse wereld in hoge mate geseculariseerd en veel elementen in de wijze waarop men Kerstmis viert gaan terug op prechristelijke en Germaanse tradities. Hoewel Pasen theologisch gezien veel belangrijker is, wordt buiten de Liturgie het Kerstfeest in het Westen veel uitbundiger gevierd. In het christelijke Oosten is ook buiten de Kerk het Paasfeest belangrijker en speelt daarnaast het feest van Epifanie een belangrijkere rol. Oorsprong right|thumb|Verbranding van een zonnewiel tijdens een [[joelfeest door heidense groeperingen in Duitsland.]] De Germanen vierden rond Midwinter (21 december) reeds midwinter- of joelfeesten (winterzonnewende) waarbij het boze werd verjaagd en het licht werd begroet. In de Scandinavische talen heet Kerstmis tot op vandaag jul. In de vierde eeuw zorgden keizer Constantijn de Grote en de bisschoppen van de uit vervolging bevrijde vroege Kerk ervoor dat Kerstmis op 25 december zou worden gevierd. Op deze datum werd rond de Middellandse Zee tot dan toe de zonnegod vereerd onder vele verschillende namen zoals Ra in Egypte en Helios in Griekenland. In het late Romeinse Rijk was dit vooral de zonnegod Sol Invictus (=''de onoverwinnelijke zon''). Omdat Jezus het Licht van de Wereld genoemd werd (zie Joh. 1), zou Constantijn I - volgens bepaalde auteurs - hebben besloten dat de geboorte van Christus op deze dag gevierd zou moeten worden. Bovendien - en dit feit is invloedrijker geweest bij de opkomst van de viering van de geboorte van Christus als kerstmis - waren de dagen rond 25 december reeds de vrije feestdagen der saturnaliën. thumb|left|220px|Aanbidding van het kind Jezus door de engelen te [[Bethlehem. Hugo van der Goes, 1480.]] De geboorte van Jezus nam in de kerkelijke kalender daarvoor geen bijzondere plaats in, hoewel ze wel gevierd werd, en tot op de dag van vandaag geldt Pasen in het christendom eigenlijk als veel wezenlijker dan Kerstmis. Jezus werd volgens het evangelie aan het einde van het Joodse (of Romeinse) jaar geboren, maar door de kalenderwijzigingen en de verschillen in tijdrekening, wordt de overzetting niet zeer accuraat geacht, te meer, daar ook melding gemaakt wordt van kudden schapen in lagere (en dus warmere) velden rond Bethlehem. Het weiden van schapen in Palestina is rond 25 december thans weliswaar zeldzaam in Noord-Europa, maar toentertijd niet geheel onmogelijk - de schapen die voor de offerdienst in de Joodse tempel gefokt werden, graasden het hele jaar door, ook in de omgeving van Bethlehem (Beth Lechem- huis van het brood). Bovendien is de maand december in Palestina niet zo koud als in Duitsland of Engeland. De datum is dan ook niet met zekerheid als niet-authentiek te bestempelen, want uit de oude christelijke liturgieën - die van vóór de vierde eeuw - stamt reeds de viering van Epifanie (6 januari) in dezelfde wintertijd. Sextus Iulius Africanus noemt de geboorte van Christus als vallende op 25 december, in een van zijn geschriften gedateerd op 221 n. Chr."Christmas", Encyclopædia Britannica Chicago: Encyclopædia Britannica 2006. De aansprekende thematiek en de reeds bestaande tradities hebben Kerstmis echter tot het voornaamste feest in het jaar gemaakt. De huidige tradities rond het kerstfeest zijn van land tot land verschillend, zoals ze ook lang niet allemaal even oud zijn. Duidelijk is dat de Amerikaanse volkse en commerciële kerstgewoonten, in het kader van de voortschrijdende globalisering, overal elders doordringen, ook in Nederland. Het woord 'Kerstmis' betekent eigenlijk 'Christus-mis', omdat dit feest gewijd is aan de geboorte van Jezus die de christus (de gezalfde) wordt genoemd. Het woord 'kerst' is uit het woord christus ontstaan; zo betekent "kerstenen" bijvoorbeeld "christelijk maken". De Mis is de christelijke viering van het offer van de Eucharistie, waarin aan het einde van de dienst gezegd of gezongen wordt "Ite Missa est" (vert. Gaat het is de heenzending of: Gaat het offer is voltrokken). Kerstgebruiken en -symbolen Kerstnachtdienst Op kerstavond en eerste kerstdag vindt er in veel kerken een kerstnachtdienst plaats. Het is vaak een van de drukste kerkdiensten van het jaar in vele kerken. Kersttoespraak Op Eerste kerstdag houden diverse staatshoofden en monarchen een kersttoespraak die vaak uitgezonden wordt op radio en televisie. Tegenwoordig ook op internet te zien. In Nederland leest koningin Beatrix vanuit Huis Ten Bosch een kerstboodschap voor. Ook de Paus in Rome houdt bij de Sint-Pietersbasiliek een kersttoespraak, geeft zijn zegen en wenst iedereen een gelukkig kerstfeest in meer dan zestig verschillende talen. thumb|[[Kerstster (plant)|Kerstster (Euphorbia pulcherrima)]] Kerstster De kerstster is rechtstreeks terug te voeren op het kerstverhaal, zoals dat in het evangelie van Matteüs wordt beschreven. De Ster van Bethlehem gaf de plaats aan waar de Koning der Joden geboren zou zijn. De drie wijzen zouden volgens Matteüs deze ster volgen om via koning Herodes het kindje Jezus te bezoeken om deze geboorteplaats vervolgens te openbaren aan Herodes zodat het kindje gedood kon worden. De wijzen kwamen niet terug naar Herodes, dus gaf deze de opdracht tot de Kindermoord van Bethlehem opdat de geprofeteerde Messias hierbij zou omkomen. De Verlosser van het joodse volk zou immers als aangekondigde koning heersen, en Herodes achtte dit een bedreiging van zijn invloed. Hiermee is de kwaadschikse herkomst van deze ster theologisch bepaald. Het ontsteken van kaarsen en ander licht heeft overigens evenzeer met oude pre-christelijke midwintertradities te maken. Ook als plant is de Euphorbia pulcherrima bekend als kerstster vanwege de rode bloemen die lijken op een ster. left|thumb|De [[Wijzen uit het Oosten]] Kerststal Een directe verbeelding van het kerstverhaal vormen de kerststallen die met name in katholieke landen worden vervaardigd. Deze zijn van uiteenlopende materialen en grootte. Ook kerststallen met levende personen en dieren komen voor. De aanwezigheid van de os en de ezel in de stal heeft geen bijbelse oorsprong. Ze werden erbij geplaatst omwille van de zin uit het Oude Testament waar de profeet Jesaja zegt: De os en de ezel kennen beter hun Meester dan Israël. Die van de herders met hun schapen is wel op het evangelie gebaseerd, evenals als die van de drie Wijzen uit het oosten (zie ook Driekoningen & Mat. 2:1-18) . Het decor van het kerstverhaal is dikwijls aangepast aan de plaatselijke omstandigheden. In Nederland en België betekent dat een winterse, barre omgeving. Overigens kan het in het Heilige Land ook sneeuwen en vriezen, hoewel het eerder zeldaam is. Stal of grot? De kerststal is een idee van Franciscus van Assisi die in 1223 op het idee kwam een levende kerststal in het dorp Greccio (Italië) op te zetten. Het idee komt voort uit de vertalingen van het evangelie van Lucas, waarin staat dat Jezus in een kribbe gelegd werd, omdat er geen plaats was in de herberg. De plaats van een kribbe is de stal, wat een logische keuze lijkt als de herberg zelf vol is. Vooral katholieke gezinnen halen met Kerstmis het stalletje van zolder. Een andere traditie laat de geboorte plaatsvinden in een grot. Dit gegeven gaat terug op Justinus de Martelaar (± 150 na Christus) die schreef: "Omdat er voor Jozef niets te vinden was om de nacht door te brengen, ging hij maar zolang een grot binnen dichtbij Bethlehem". Justinus baseert zich op Jesaja (33,16): "Hij zal wonen in een hoge spelonk van een sterke rots". Deze zin betrekt Justinus op Jezus. Wie een grot maakt van rotspapier, volgt Justinus. Hoewel de tradities duidelijk verschillen, zijn hun afkomsten niet noodzakelijk in tegenspraak. In het Nabije Oosten werden in die tijd en later grotten inderdaad als stal gebruikt: er bestonden zelfs hele woonhuizen en zelfs dorpen die in rotsen uitgehakt waren. Voor de tijd van Franciscus waren de afbeeldingen van het kersttafereel vaak tweedimensionaal en was het gebruikelijker de omgeving als grot af te beelden. thumb|Een [[Denemarken|Deense kerstboom]] Kerstboom De kerstboom (een spar, en geen dennenboom) gaat terug op een vruchtbaarheidssymbool. Over de ouderdom van het gebruik als kerstboom lopen de bronnen zeer uiteen. Waarschijnlijk hadden reeds de Germanen voor de kerstening rond de tijd van winterzonnewende (het joelfeest of Yule) een altijd groene boom in huis of op het erf. Vanwege deze heidense wortels heeft de Rooms-katholieke Kerk de boom lange tijd geweerd uit het christendom. Luther verklaarde begin zestiende eeuw de kerstboom tot symbool van de geboorte van Jezus. Eerst stond de boom alleen nog in de kerken; eind 19e eeuw haalde men hem, allereerst in protestantse landen, alsnog de huiskamer binnen. De kerstboom herinnert de christen volgens Luther aan de boom in het paradijs; de kerstboomballen aan de vruchten waarvan Adam en Eva aten. De piek in de boom staat voor de ster die de Wijzen de weg wees naar de geboorteplaats van Jezus; soms wordt de piek daarom door een ster vervangen. De katholieken gaven eerder aan de kerststal, eventueel met groene versieringen, de ereplaats in huis, pas sinds 1982 staat er in het Vaticaan ook een kerstboom. Protestanten weerden echter in het algemeen de beelden van de kerststal, vanwege hun beeldenverbod, vandaar had de kerstboom bij hen meer succes. Overigens bestond er rond de voortdurend groene naaldboom in de warmere, zuidelijke katholieke landen ook geen voorgeschiedenis of heidense folklore zoals in de Germaanse noordelijke landen. thumb|left|[[Kaars in een kerststuk]] De kerstboom wordt versierd met kaarsen, slingers, engelenhaar en kerstballen. In verband met brandpreventie is er ook speciale kerstboomverlichting in zwang gekomen, bestaande uit kleine elektrische lampjes in plastic behuizing. De kerstboom wordt thans ook wel theologisch geïnterpreteerd als voorafbeelding van het hout van het kruis van Christus' lijden en offerdood; daarnaast wordt met het groene hout verwezen naar de kribbe en het eeuwig leven dat door Jezus bewerkstelligd en verdiend werd, volgens de christelijke opvatting. Kerstversieringen Naast de kerstboom zijn er tal van kerstversieringen, die buiten en binnenhuis opgehangen kunnen worden zoals een kerststuk of een guirlande op een schouw bij de open haard, langs de voordeur of trap. Zij kunnen bestaan uit kaarsen of lampjes, kerstballen, hulsttakken etcetera. Ook het plaatsen van een kerstdorp wordt steeds populairder. Ook zet men vaak een glazen kaarsenhouder met een waxinelichtje neer om het gezellig te maken in de donkere dagen voor kerstmis. In veel plaatsen wordt openbare kerstverlichting vooral bij een winkelcentrum, in een winkelstraat of op een plein gehangen. thumb|Father Christmas in het Verenigd Koninkrijk De Kerstman en zijn geschenken Het geven van geschenken rond Kerstmis gaat terug op oude tijden, maar in Nederland was lange tijd vooral het sinterklaasfeest het geschenkenfeest. De Kerstman leek eind twintigste eeuw Sinterklaas te gaan verdrijven. Zover is het niet gekomen, maar velen geven elkaar (ook) met Kerstmis geschenken. Deze gewoonte heeft geleid tot kritiek dat het feest al te commercieel zou zijn geworden. In veel bedrijven is het kerstpakket een traditioneel bedankje voor het werk verricht in het afgelopen jaar. De Kerstman is een afstammeling van Sinterklaas en wordt ook in verband gebracht met kabouters (Nisse of Tomte), zoals Sinterklaas op Sint Nicolaas, bisschop van Myra, teruggaat. Het Sinterklaasgebruik is meegenomen door emigranten naar Amerika. In Amerika werd Sinterklaas Santa Claus. De Kerstman heeft ongeveer dezelfde gebruiken als Sinterklaas, zoals cadeautjes geven, een lange baard en een rood pak, maar hij is inmiddels ontdaan van alle religieuze symboliek. De Kerstman ontstond in de ons bekende vorm in de Verenigde Staten, eind negentiende eeuw en raakte door de reclame van Coca-Cola wereldwijd verspreid. Zo kan het zijn dat in beeltenissen de Kerstman nog een groen pak droeg, terwijl de Amerikaanse Santa Claus tegenwoordig uitsluitend rode met witte kleding draagt (zoals het logo van Coca Cola). Santa Claus heeft nog wel een (vliegende) arrenslee getrokken door rendieren en wordt geholpen door elfjes op de Noordpool. In vele landen heeft de commerciële kerstman (Santa Claus) de oorspronkelijke Kerstman echter niet verdrongen, denk aan de Joulupukki in Scandinavië of Father Christmas in Engeland. Hier zijn voorchristelijke elementen nog duidelijk in het kerstgebruik aanwezig. Het is ook zeker niet zo, dat de kerstman over de hele wereld verspreid rood met witte kleding draagt. De Kerstman draagt in veel landen nog blauwe, gouden of groene (of nog een andere kleur) kleding. thumb|Christkindl In Oostenrijk en zuid-Duitsland komt niet de Kerstman maar het Christkindl (Christuskind). Deze brengt de op de 24 december cadeautjes. het Christkindl is door Maarten Luther uitgevonden omdat hij niet aan de heilige verering mee wilde doen waar het Sinterklaasfeest naar verwijst. Opvallend is dat tegenwoordig juist alleen in het katholieke gedeelte Christkindl wordt gevierd. Terwijl de oorspronkelijke gedachte was dat het Christuskind geschenken geeft zoals Hij dat ook met zijn leven heeft gedaan heeft de laatste 50 jaar de figuur van het christkindl een gedaante verwisseling meegemaakt. In plaats van het onzichtbare christus kind is het geworden tot een engelachtige figuur. De laatste jaren heeft Christkindl te lijden onder de aanhoudende amerikanisering van de Kerstman. Zodoende is er een vereniging pro Christkindl ontstaan die de Kerstman wil bestrijden. Kerstmuziek thumb|right|200px|Net als het in Scandinavië bekende [[Luciafeest (zie foto) heeft Kerstmis zijn eigen repertoire]] Met kerst wordt er vaak speciale kerstmuziek uitgebracht. Soms worden daarbij geluiden gebruikt die het beeld van een arrenslee moet oproepen (rinkelende bellen, etc.). De muziek kan bijvoorbeeld een kinderkoor zijn of popmuziek, maar ook Latijnse zang. Enkele voorbeelden van traditionele christelijke kerstliederen: * "Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht", hier bestaan meerdere versies van. * "De herdertjes lagen bij nachte". * "Ere zij God". * "Gloria in excelsis Deo". * "Er is een Kindeke geboren op aard". * "Hoe leit dit Kindeke", (Vlaams, Katholiek, 1897). * "Nu zijt wellekome" (middeleeuws). * "Adeste fideles" (gregoriaans; Nederlands: Wij komen tezamen) met refrein "Venite adoremus" ("Komt laat ons Hem aanbidden"). * "Vom Himmel hoch da komm' ich her" (Maarten Luther, Noord-Duitsland, met name Pruisen, 16e eeuw) * "Joy to the world, the Lord has come" (VS) Voorbeelden van niet christelijke kerstliederen: * "O dennenboom" * "Jingle Bells" * "White Christmas" Voorbeelden van moderne popmuziek: * "Last Christmas" * "All I Want for Christmas is You". * "Thank God It's Christmas" (Queen) Kerstgedichten Naast liedteksten zijn er ook veel gedichten te vinden over Kerstmis. Sommige met een hoog gehalte aan romantiek en sentimentaliteit, andere meer literair van aard. Twee recente bloemlezingen zijn: ''Zoals nog nooit een ster (2001) van Rien van den Berg en Een kind met de ogen van God (2005) van Inge Lievaart. Kerstlekkernijen en -gerechten Een kerstdiner is vaak een feestelijke en uitgebreide avondmaaltijd, die vaak samen met familie genuttigd wordt rond en tijdens kerstmis. Het vleesgerecht kan fazant of kalkoen zijn, maar ook konijn of ree. In de Verenigde Staten geldt daarentegen Thanksgiving Day als de dag waarop kalkoen gegeten wordt. Die dag is enigszins te vergelijken met de Biddag en Dankdag voor Gewas en Arbeid in Nederland en België, maar daar wordt dat niet met een uitgebreide maaltijd gevierd. Kerstuitjes Een bezoek aan een kerstmarkt wordt vaak gedaan om in een soort kerststemming te komen. Zowel in Nederland als in Duitsland worden er vele georganiseerd. Voor versieringen bezoekt men vaak een tuincentrum. Rond Kerstmis worden diverse kerstcircussen in Nederland gehouden. Veel mensen met (jonge) kinderen brengen een bezoek aan een kerstcircus, het is een geliefde familiegebeurtenis. Ook populair zijn kerstborrels en kerstconcerten. Kerstfeest in bepaalde landen thumb|Feestelijke kerstversiering in [[Medellín (Colombia)|Medellín, Colombia]] In Engeland, de Verenigde Staten en Frankrijk hangt men een maretak op in huis. Deze altijd-groene epifyt is het symbool van vriendschap en vruchtbaarheid. Een meisje dat per ongeluk onder de maretak staat, mag door een jongen worden gekust. En andersom natuurlijk. In Rusland en andere Oosters-orthodoxe landen in Oost-Europa heeft men in plaats van de kerstman Vadertje Winter, die in de tweede helft van de twintigste eeuw gelijk is gemaakt aan de "coca-colakerstman". Oorspronkelijk werd Vadertje Winter door de communistische overheden verspreid als atheïstisch folkloristisch alternatief voor de orthodoxe kerstviering. Ook wordt kerstmis daar 13 dagen later gevierd, omdat in Rusland tot 1917 in plaats van de Gregoriaanse de Juliaanse kalender werd gebruikt. De Juliaanse kalender bepaalt nog altijd het Russische kerkelijk jaar. Spelling Volgens het Groene Boekje krijgt Kerstmis als feest een hoofdletter; de mis die op kerstavond wordt opgedragen, de kerstmis, krijgt geen hoofdletter. Ook alle samengestelde en afgeleide vormen krijgen een kleine letter: kerstfeest, kerstavond, kerstgeschenk, kerstboom, kerstbal, kerstman, kerstkind, kerstdiner en kerststal. Kerstwensen De typische katholieke kerstwens is het "Zalig Kerstfeest" of "Zalige Kerstmis". Protestanten, maar ook niet-gelovigen, brengen vaker met de minder gedragen woorden "Prettige kerstdagen" of "Fijn kerstfeest" hun kerst- en seizoenswensen over. Andere protestantse groepen gebruiken ook de meer gedragen tekst "Gezegend Kerstfeest". Deze spreuken kunnen ook worden aangetroffen op kerstkaarten. Zie ook * Advent * A Christmas Carol * Geboorte van Jezus volgens Lucas 2 * Incarnatie of vleeswording (God de Zoon Die mens werd in Jezus volgens christenen) * Grýla en Jólasveinar, worden in IJsland in verband gebracht met kerstmis Externe links * Het kerstverhaal in het Bijbelboek Lucas Penne L. Restad, Christmas in America: A History, New York, Oxford University Press, 1995, * De Engelstalige Wikipedia }} en:Christmas Categorie:Kerkelijk jaar Categorie:Kerst Categorie:Folklore